


Maybe

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All fluff after the last one, F/F, Gym AU, Meet-Cute, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Kara sees a beautiful woman at the gym and internally debates whether or not to go up and talk to her.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makurutenoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurutenoh/gifts).



> ANOTHER ONE SHOT! I promise that I'll get back to working on my series soon, but I had to get this one out. This is based on a poem written by my friend makurutenoh/maknzie-tylr, so this is dedicated to you, my friend. This one is all fluff, so no crying this time unless they are happy tears lol.
> 
> Also thanks to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori for looking this over beforehand. You are the absolute best!

The gym was relatively empty when Kara arrived Monday morning, her headphones already in her ears as she headed upstairs to her favorite treadmill. She always liked to start her workouts with a light jog before getting into the grittier stuff to loosen up her muscles and jam to her favorite songs. She started the treadmill up and began to run, her heart matching the beat to the song that was playing. This is just how she liked it: alone with nothing but the music in her ears and the pounding of her feet against the treadmill. Kara had become accustomed to loneliness these past few years, but she was okay with it. Her older sister, Alex, had been encouraging her to go out and make some friends instead of stay cooped up in the house writing all day, but Kara liked the solitude and preferred it to the craziness that was the rest of her life. This was the one place she could escape to—besides her books and writings—and she soaked up every minute of it. Besides, the gym isn’t the best place to make new friends and socialize.

_Fifteen minutes left._

About halfway into her warm-up, someone takes up the treadmill next to her. Kara groans inwardly. There were several other treadmills on this floor and this person decided to pick the one right next to her? Inconceivable. Kara always hated that; it made her feel claustrophobic every time. That’s why she always went early in the morning so this kind of stuff _wouldn’t happen._ Oh well. No use getting mad about it now since she was almost done. Kara decided to tough it out and pay no attention to her new unwanted running buddy. However, that proved to be harder than expected. Kara snuck a glance through her peripheral vision and caught a glimpse of marble-like skin and raven-black hair.

_A girl._

Kara felt her heart pick up its pace, and it wasn’t just from the running. She had known she was attracted to girls for a while now and had come out to Alex a few months ago. Her sister took the news well as she herself was gay and they went to a bar to celebrate as well as scope out potential mates. While Kara did have fun, no one had caught her eye. She’ll be the first to admit that she was a hopeless romantic and was in love with the idea of love, always dreaming about the day she’ll meet her one true love. Alex of course thought this way of thinking was silly, but Kara couldn’t help it. Maybe someday she’ll find love, but today wasn’t going to be the day.

_Ten minutes left._

Kara was getting real curious now to see what this girl actually looked like. The thing about curiosity is that it’s like a bug; once it bites, it’s really hard to ignore it. So Kara took a deep breath and turned to look, forgetting to exhale once she saw the vision of a woman running alongside her.

She was as graceful as a gazelle, running to music as well with her long black ponytail moving along to the rhythm of her steps. Kara was entranced by her movements, unable to look away as her heart raced faster and faster within her chest.

_Look away, dammit! She’ll think you’re a creep._

Too late.

The woman turns and looks back at her, and Kara swore she saw the sea in her eyes. They were so green and so vibrant; life thrummed within them, and Kara wanted to know what else lay beneath them. Kara couldn’t help but gape at them, however, as she and the woman continued to stare at each other. Then, all of the sudden, the woman smiled at her. Like honest-to-God smiled at her! Kara felt her heart leap into her throat and nearly trips over her own feet at the sight.

_Five minutes left._

Kara looked away, her cheeks growing red and hotter by the second as she mentally berated herself.

_You idiot! What were you thinking?? Why didn’t you talk to her? Or smile at least?_

She didn’t look back, focusing on the last few minutes of her warm-up as best as she could.

_Time’s up._

Once Kara finished her warm-up, she grabbed her phone and water bottle and raced back downstairs, not noticing that the woman had stopped as well. She let out a breath once she reached the final step, her entire body shaking that wasn’t entirely due to exercise. Deciding to forgo her usual workout, Kara headed over to a secluded area of the gym where a few punching bags were located. Boxing always helped her when she was frustrated, so she put on a pair of gloves and started going to town on one of the bags.

_Why did you look at her?_

_As if you had a chance with her!_

_You embarrassed yourself in front of her! What good’s that gonna do you now?_

_You’re better off alone anyway._

Kara threw punch after punch, trying to block the thoughts out of her head only to have an image of the woman’s face replace them.

_She was very beautiful._

_Her eyes were like emeralds._

_Her skin was flawless! What is her secret?_

_Her smile…God, her smile…_

Kara threw a final punch that sent the bag swinging wildly, her heart racing as she took the gloves off and took a few gulps of her water. She took off her headphones and sat down against the wall to catch her breath, but the image of the woman was seared into her brain and she couldn’t think of anything else. Kara had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life before. She looked up to where the treadmills were, but the woman was no longer there. Her shoulders deflate. She had a shot, but she blew it once she tripped over her own feet. Kara decided to head home to get ready for work, walking towards the exit until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the woman standing behind her, smiling that wondrous smile of hers, and Kara was rendered speechless.

“Hi,” the woman said. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I really wanted to talk to you.”

Kara blinked in surprise. “You…you do?”

The woman nodded. “This is embarrassing, but I’ve seen you up here the past couple of days and have been wanting to talk to you, but have been to shy to.”

Kara couldn’t believe her ears. This woman noticed her? Wanted to talk to her? “I’ve…wanted to talk to you too.”

The woman smiled as she extended her hand. “I’m Lena.”

 _Lena._ “That’s a beautiful name,” Kara said as she shook her hand. Maybe today was the day. “I’m Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you want!!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


End file.
